Lacey Cafard
Lacey Cafard was the ex-girlfriend of Jude Harrison. She was the cause of Jude's reluctance to be in another relationship and mistrust of the opposite gender. She worked as a model alongside Jude in Unova. Appearance Lacey was a petite girl with fairly long strawberry blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She was stated to have a pierced navel. The soft expression she usually wore make herself appear serene and innocent. Personality Lacey appeared to be a sweet, graceful, angelic young woman, easily gaining the attention (and affection) of any man she came across, including Jude. However, Lacey knew that her beauty and innocent appearance would throw others off her true nature and took full advantage of it. In truth, Lacey looked after and cared about nobody but herself. She was a very rude and self-centered individual, who wasprimarily concerned with her own interests, benefits, and desires, not caring who she hurts along the way. She used her "sweet and innocent" persona to gain the loyalty of others, namely the Elite member Jude and even the police officers (she used fake tears to sway them to help her arrest Jude), and bend them to her will. Many who have seen Lacey's true nature, such as the PAL Elite Four, have described her as a demon, and even Amethyst was nothing compared to her, as Amethyst herself would usually take full responsibility for her actions, and never let anyone take the fall for her. Lacey, however, was willing to do whatever it takes for her to stay out of trouble, even if she was the one that caused it. She displayed absolutely no remorse or regret of what she did to Jude, only wanting him back to benefit herself. Background Not much is known about her early life, except that as Lacey grew up in her family, she began to hate her father and plotted against him for his money, and planned to use Jude for it. When she was in her late teens, she pretended to fall in love with Jude to use him to exact revenge on her father, and told him a sob story to get him to agree to the plot. Lacey staged a fake kidnapping by Jude to get her hands on one of her father's rare jewels and got away with them. After the plot was successfully executed, however, Lacey betrayed Jude by dumping him for an Ace Trainer named Josh. When Jude confronted her about this, she simply scoffed and said she goes for rich guys, and what was worse, she had "confessed" to the police that Jude was the one that kidnapped her, prompting them to arrest Jude, but he had escaped, killing the officers in the process. This also forced him to go on the run, and later got taken in by the Dragon Duo members, where he could put his new-found abilities to good use. Some time later, Josh broke up with her, as his dad had promised Amethyst to him, something Josh could not resist, but she did not mind, as by then, she had found out Jude's achievements and positions, and decided to take him back for herself. Death Lacey's death differs from the FS and AV. In the FS, she came to the Elite Mansion and pushed Amethyst aside when she answered the door. Jude came out of his room in time to see that, and was shell-shocked to see his ex in his home. When asked why she was here, she replied he should be grateful she came back for him, and asked Jude why did he not contact her when he became famous, as she was his girlfriend. Jude sarcastically pointed out that she dumped him for an Ace trainer in a rich family, and Lacey apologized, but Jude refused to accept her apology. His friends finally stepped in, standing up to Lacey, and telling her to leave, but she refused, as she vowed to have him, and claimed to have broken up with Josh so she could have him (In reality, he dumped her), and she started to pick on Amethyst, who had not said a word. Jude finally had enough, and threw her out, but she stayed in the doorstep, demanding them to let her in, prompting Ash to tell Amethyst to silence her. Amethyst obliged, and shot her in the head from the window, killing her. In the AV, she was still alive, until Chapter 8 of the story. In the AV, she looked for Jude in his dressing room before his fashion show, with the goal of getting him back. She was accosted by Jin, whom she scratched (and presumably) strangled, leaving him with injuries. She then burst into the dressing room where the Elites are, with the goal of sweet talking him back to be with her. Her family was revealed to have lost their fortune to their liking for grandeur in tandem with little sensibility at their indulgences, and she was encouraged to marry someone rich. Lacey was also revealed to have two illegitimate kids. Jude refused to take her back, and she pointed out he had no girlfriend. This caused Elesa to step in, and they kissed in front of Lacey to prove that Jude had moved on, which caused her to be in a rage, and tried to kill Jude with a knife. However, what she failed to remember was Jude's water abilities and the fact that he had mastered them. Jude simply drowned her by surrounding her head in a water bubble, eventually killing her from the lack of air. Category:Deceased Characters